


Tea & Kisses (inspired by nia-sketches on Tumblr)

by Maplesyrup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle - Freeform, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, Blushing, Books, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Rumplestiltskin - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweetness, Tea, just a piece of fluff inspired by a tumblr post, slightly woobie!rumple, the big bad dark one has a woobie crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/pseuds/Maplesyrup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this Tumblr post by nia-sketches: http://nia-sketches.tumblr.com/post/142187127016/tea-and-kisses</p><p>Just another fluffy ficlet of Belle & Rumple in the Dark Castle, with a sweet kiss :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea & Kisses (inspired by nia-sketches on Tumblr)

Belle was perched on the long mahogany table of the formal dining room, her pert nose in a thick book, as was her wont. Rumple eyed her from the doorway, a cup of tea in his hands, the china slightly rattling as he tried to settle his nerves.

He had the usual flutters in his stomach from being around her, but his greater nerves came from the spell he’d been trying to concoct for weeks. True Love was a tricky thing to bottle, and the final ingredient was evading him, just ever-so-slightly out of reach and driving him more insane that he already was from the failure.

She seemingly didn’t notice as he meandered slowly towards her, taking his time and pretending to look around the room, swiping a finger across the far edge of the table and brushing invisible dust from his fingertips. 

He drummed the same fingers on the table, childishly hoping the tiny vibrations would reach her and cause her to look up at him with those blue eyes, a gently reproving look in them for disturbing her reading.

Perhaps she’d pat the spot next to her in open invitation for him to join her, and perhaps she’d read to him from the leather tome in her tiny hands. He’d love to hear her soothing tones as she read aloud to him, he knew the sound would be a balm to his frazzled nerves.

The dark voice inside of him pushed him to take comfort from her in an entirely _different_ way, but he managed to shove it to the back of his mind as he looked at her for a reaction to his drumming. 

She didn’t move.

Rumple huffed a small breath out of his nose, slightly annoyed. He moved a little closer to her, increasing the volume of his tapping against the table and gauging her reaction.

Still nothing.

He let out a loud sigh, giving up the game he was trying to play. She was either too immersed in her book to notice, or she simply didn’t care to play. He found himself saddened at the latter thought, and perched, a little downcast, next to her on the table.

He fiddled with the saucer and cup, taking a tiny sip, letting the warmth of the drink soothe his slightly bruised ego. The cup gave a tiny _clink_ as he set it back in it’s holding spot.

He felt Belle shift slightly beside him but didn’t have time to react before feeling her lean in to press a small, warm kiss to his cheek.

Rumplestiltskin froze, eyes growing wide in shock and delight.

Her soft lips pursed against his skin, and she finished with a tiny, almost imperceptible nuzzle of her little nose against his cheekbone.

She pulled back, her focus going back into her reading. A silly grin bloomed on his face, his cheeks darkening with a blush.

In his own wonder at her boldness, he entirely missed her secret little smirk and blush as she buried her face back into her book.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die.


End file.
